The Experimentation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Durante Alighieri
Summary: A rewrite of a previous fanfic. One afternoon Haruhi proposed an experiment, a risky one. An experiment that might change the very relationship they both share. CONTENT WARNING: May offend certain readers due to certain content. POST-DISAPPEARANCE


**CONTENT WARNING: This fanfic may offend certain readers due to certain situations. Discretion is advised. **

**A/N: **Hello… it's me again. As I read through the reviews of this fanfic, I was a bit disheartened when a review came up. The review said that the fanfic felt immature and that made me think about this. Looking back while writing this, I was a youngster with zero experience in writing lemons. With several lemons under my belt, and regrettably; my entire teenage years corrupted with hentai (Don't you worry, I am old enough for those.), I felt the need to re-do this fanfic and clean this up. (And add some plot... oh yes.)

Chronologically, this takes place after the Disappearance movie.

And so, after some long hiatus on this fanfic, I bring you…

**The Experimentation of Haruhi Suzumiya (Formerly Haruhi's Experiment)**

_**Chapter One: How it all started**_

It has been a month since the Christmas Party and my swift recovery from that horrific stair fall, everything has been, well returned to its normalcy. Oddly enough, unlike any other after-school meetings we usually have, clubroom was silent, so silent that you can hear the hands of the clock tick and a occasional 'eep' from Mikuru as she is preparing the tea. Then, someone, like Haruhi, would break the silence I was starting to settle into.

"Okay, that's it for today." Haruhi reclined on the "brigade commander's" chair "Everyone leave except for Kyon."

_Great, I get left behind while the others are allowed to go, wonder what she wants this time?_

"Well Kyon." Koizumi picked up his bag "I suppose we should be going." Koizumi with that irritating plastic-like grin opened the door; he then went out followed by Asahina-san; who left with her maid dress on and was blushing wildly, with the poker-faced Nagato trailing behind. I wonder why Asahina-san is blushing like that, but even before I thought more about it, my thought was effectively harshly derailed by the door slamming shut. "So Kyon," Haruhi broke the silence after sometime. "Have you ever experienced a very exciting moment?" she slowly walked towards me, her shoes hardly made any noise at all.

"Well, now that I thought about it…" I scratched the back of my head. This is an odd question coming out of her. I thought she only opinions she cared about was her own opinions about the world. Thinking of something for Haruhi to chew and run away with, I replied "Nope, I have yet to experience it Haruhi." I clicked the clasp of my bag in place "Can I go now?"

Okay, something is _really_ going on here, judging from the breathy tone of her voice, her eyes seemed filled with desire, and especially that idiot Koizumi smiling with that plastic smile of his at me plus Mikuru blushing means one thing…

"Haruhi," I called out as if I was poking a rabid dog with a stick. "You okay there?" Haruhi looked at me, breathing deeply as she looked at me with desire. My eyes then fell upon her cute plump lips quivering about.

_It's about time, a reaction._ I thought.

"Kyon…" Haruhi breathed as she walking slowly towards me. Funnily enough, she walked like a zombie. In a zombie-like fashion, she grabbed the collars of my jacket and slammed her lips to mine.

_Hm… that's some soft lips Haruhi._

_Haruhi is kissing me? _

_Wait, what?_

In an almost robotic manner, I pulled away from her lips roughly. I saw Haruhi with a saddened look on her face "As much as I liked that," I pulled myself away, "I just… I…" as I stammered through my sentence, Haruhi stepped forward as I took a step back. "I know you liked it Kyon." she stroked my cheek, eliciting an unmanly gasp from me.

Haruhi giggled "That was cute."

My mind is processing information faster than it was initially designed for. My brain analyzing information on what the hell Haruhi was thinking. She kissed me, ME. Of all the people of the world… she chose me? "Ha…Haruhi," I stammered "Whatsgottenintoyou?" I managed to let out the words in such a flowing fashion. I could feel my hands and legs shaking in confusion and thrill that the great Haruhi Suzumiya graced her lips to mine. But still, why would she be attracted to a guy like me? People would look at me as a boring-and-plain-type of person, a characteristic Haruhi despised.

I guess… opposites attract? I scoffed as I thought about it.

_Now that I think about it, magnets have North and South Poles on them and they attract._

"You're mumbling again." Haruhi pouted, taking a step forward in which I replied with a step back. "You just interest me Kyon." She paced two steps, closing the distance between me and her. "You are that type of individual that I find… unique." She stroked my chin again and I dashed to the opposite side of the table.

"Me? Unique?" I scoffed "I think you are deeply mista-" even before I completed my sentence, she leaped across the table -a feat that seemed impossible by my attempt- and wrapped her arms around me. Her weight is surprisingly light, but the added weight and her momentum caused me to crash on the wooden floor. Haruhi then pushed my shoulders against the wall and kissed me again. She then straddled on my lap, grinding herself on me. She then nuzzled on my neck, licking my neck a second after.

Still, this unprecedented action Haruhi has been doing for the past few minutes both surprised and confused me. The question of why she is doing this still lingered on my mind as she thrust her tongue to my mouth. "I…" she stammered as she broke off from my lips "I was bored." Haruhi said, hiding face on my neck for a moment "Therefore, I propose a pact!" Haruhi was beaming with her usual personality "This is an experiment. No strings attached, no lovey-dovey -type of stuff." and with that she grabbed my lips and kissed me again "Since this experimentation demand focus on each other, there will be no outside relationships until the end of this experiment."

_Wait… is this her way of asking people out? _

"Huh?"

Did I say that out loud?

While the proposal sounds a sweet deal to a normal teenager, the prospect of having sex with Haruhi bothered me the most. As the both sides of my inner self debated, Haruhi continued her relentless assault on me. Then a hand reached inside my pants…

Okay, if this was ever that Schrödinger's Cat Thought Experiment, the damned cat is alive.*

As the defender mounts his counter attack. I lifted Haruhi to the table and kissed her there. My hands then reached for the hem of the skirt. Lifting the pale blue skirt of hers, my eyes widen...

_My god, silk is my favourite material now._

Slowly creeping my hand to the silk-covered extremity, I could hear Haruhi gasp. Smirking at my own idea, I reached under the crotch, feeling her soaked womanhood, and pulled the silk off her. My eyes soaked the sight of her sex and her pubic hair neatly trimmed. "Looks like you made yourself ready for this." I said, with a shit-eating grin on my face.

She smirked "Well, tuck in."

As much as I hate using the action of eating as innuendos, her offer to 'eat her out' ended all my doubts and I succumbed to the temptations of the brunette seductress in front of me. As I have seen hentai these days, (Hey, don't tell my sister.) most sex scenes started with a kiss, then my tongue caress the nub that was peeking on the top. As I was doing this, she gasped, slowly wrapping her legs on me. "Hm... Kyon..." she mewled, intoxicated with all the sensations I deliver to her.

Gasping and holding me tight, Haruhi wrapped her legs around me. "That was awesome." I said as I pulled myself off her. I reached for her face and kissed her. Our tongues fight for supremacy in our mouths. Then I felt her grinding herself on me. "Please, do me now." her voice was dripping with lust and the desire to get down and dirty with me.

God, that voice. Quit doing that!

Unable to hold back, I broke off from her lips and just slid it all the way in. Haruhi's face wince in pain. I stayed there for a moment, taking deep breaths as her walls clamp down on me tightly. Soon after I started kissing her all over her face. "Please, move now." she finally said after a few moments.

I just lost it from that point. From a slow start, I eventually sped up and Haruhi was holding me tight like a koala munching on some leaves of a eucalyptus tree. "I want..." she breathed, the words followed were incomprehensible. "... harder!" she pushed her hips up, in which I responded with a sharp thrust.

My God, the sensations. I thought to myself as I ravish her. My hands roam across her body, feeling every nook and cranny of her skin. Breathing deeply, I caressed her plump lips, in which Haruhi licked my fingers slowly in response. I pulled my hand away and stopped for a moment to remove both my school jacket and dress shirt (And my neck-tie of course.)

Haruhi did the same. She removed her top and left the skirt on and just kept pushing me into her as I remove my top. As the last of the clothing waist up was removed, I resumed fucking her. My hands reached for her breasts and played with her nipples, eliciting a moan from her. As one of my hand remained on her chest, I sent the other south.

Yes, you know where it went.

Anyway, Haruhi yelped when a finger brushed a certain sensitive area. Smirking at my own idea, I did it again. "KYON!" she yelped "Don't fucking do that!" she wrapped her legs around me, tightening her grip around me.

Ignoring her, I did it for a few times until she finally screamed in pleasure. Her walls tightened around me as she held me tight. Her orgasm also set off mine as well releasing myself to waves of endless pleasure with her. Gasping for air, I remained on top of Haruhi, lazily kissing her body. "Hey." she giggled "That tickles."

"_Oh no, is it locked? What should I do?" _a small voice projected from behind the door.

_Oh shit! _We looked at the door and thankfully it was locked. Sighing in relief, I slid out of Haruhi and quickly grabbed my clothes. As Haruhi was about to put on her panties, the door somehow swung open, leaving us exposed to a flustered Tsuruya-san and Mikuru Asahina, who has changed to her school uniform and had the maid outfit on a hanger.

Haruhi? Did you lock the door?

"Su-Suzumiya-san!" Asahina-san stammered at the sight before her, blushing wildly like a tomato. "I-I-..." she mumbled something in rapid succession before dropping the maid costume and ran off in a comedic manner. Tsuruya-san, meanwhile, winked at me and gave a thumbs up and ran off to look for Mikuru.

Well, that was awkward.

I let the moment sink in as Haruhi covered herself and grabbed the maid costume. Locking the door properly this time, she sat on my lap. "Well, Haruhi." I said "What now?"

"I dunno." she said "Wanna do it again?" she said teasingly.

Yeah, let's just say Haruhi and I went home WAY later than I usual going-home time.

The next day, I opened the door of my classroom to find Haruhi not present on her chair behind me. Sighing to myself, I resigned to my seat and prepared my materials for today. Few minutes later, the seat behind me made the signature screech on the floor.

Ah yes. Haruhi's here.

"Tired?" I said, not looking back at her.

"You guessed right." she said tiredly.

I looked behind, to see Haruhi, with a pen on her mouth as she stared on the window. Raising an eyebrow, I returned to what I was doing. Damn, I could feel her stare and a smirk stabbing into me.

Great, I wonder what's next?

**:END**

*If you get the reference, then you either read about the Schrödinger's Cat or you watched the episode of The Big Bang Theory "The Tangerine Factor". (Yes, I am a fan of the show.)

A/N: Well that's it. Once again, construction criticisms are welcomed, flames are not. Flamers will be forced to swallow a fire extinguisher. (:D)

Again, thanks for reading. OFF TO CHAPTER TWO!

**CREDITS:**

Original Creator: Nagaru Tanigawa (Story) and Noizi Ito (Character Design)

Animation Studio: Kyoto Animation

Director: Tatsuya Ishihara

Fan Fiction Author: Durante "Darren" Alighieri

**Disclaimer:** See my profile for the universal disclaimer.


End file.
